My ending of iSpeed Date
by iLoveRomance2o11
Summary: Ok the ending was good at the end of iSpeed date, but I have something, dare I say, better to add. What if Freddie saw Sam come in? Now, due to popular demand, no longer a one shot. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone! I thought of this idea when iSpeed Date ended but I just now got the time to post this. Ok here it is!

Disclaimer: Ok I HATE these but they must be done. If I owned icarly then this would have happened in the show and not in this tiny fanfiction story.

Freddie POV

"Not a very fun dance, was it?" Carly said to me.

"Nope." I responded. I thought for a moment. I could use this extra time with Carly to my advantage. Maybe I could get her to like me!

Feeling brave, I stood up with a devious smile on my face. I walked around and stood a couple of feet away from Carly.

Noticing my movements, the brunette asked "What?"

"Don't you think we deserve one nice dance tonight, with a person we DON'T want to kill?" I said, hoping in my head she would agree.

"Absolutely" She smiled and stood up.

"Hey Tebo? Turn up the music?" I asked

He obliged and the music became louder. Carly came over to me and out her arms around my neck as I put mine around her waist. We swayed to the music for a minute before she put her head on my shoulder. I smiled a little and put my arms tighter around her waist. I stayed like that for a couple of seconds before I heard the door open. I turned my head to see a familiar blonde walk in to the groovy smoothie. She stood there for a second. She looked up at me with a strange expression on her face. It somewhat looked disapproving and I found myself wanting her to be in my arms, and not Carly. This thought surprised me. Sam's eyes connected with mine for a moment and now they looked just plain irritated and… I didn't even know it was possible but was her expression showing _sadness? _No, I thought, that isn't her. Sam Puckett doesn't get sad. I looked up again to find the blonde gone and the door closing slowly behind her.

And I knew that the brunette in my arms was not the girl who should have been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for ALL the comments! Thats the most I've ever gotten for a story in one time! Thanks!! Ok now you asked for it!  
Here is the next chapter!

Freddie POV

I looked down at Carly, and I knew what I had to do.

"Carly? We need to talk." I said.

"Uho" She responded

"Yup. Look, I can't do this. Sam just saw us." I replied

Her mouth formed a single "O". Then, she smiled brillantly. "Go get your girl Freddie!" She yelled.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Its been oh so too obvious you like her. Now, I want you to go get her!" She said, smiling.

I smiled. "Thanks!" I said, kissing her on the cheek. Then, I ran out.

Sam POV

I can't believe my eyes. I thought he was losing his feelings for her...

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. They sounded like running footsteps. I didn't want anyone to see me like this!  
My face was a mess!

I spun around to tell whoever it was to get lost, when I realized it was the very person I was thinking about.

"What do you want Freddork?" I said.

"You" He responded. Then, he kissed me. I felt myself lift my arms up and put them around his neck. What was happening? One moment I hate him, and now this. What was wrong with this boy? I tried to pull away and he let me. He flinched, thinking I would punch him. He was right. After he fell, I went right to yelling.

"What is wrong with you?" I said, voice choking up. "So I guess Carly didn't accept you asking her out so now you head for me? Really? I thought you were better then that" I said. He tried to object but I didn't let him."Save it for Carly" I said.

"Thats not it at all!" He yelled.

"Then what is it jerk?" I asked.

"I like YOU Sam!" I stood in utter shock

A/N What do you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW! 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Ok I had a WHOLE chapter that I just typed out but I think that if I would have posted it the fic would be ruined. I need a good idea for more chapters. Please help! Either review and put your idea or if you want this more private (or the suggestion is extremeley long) you can PM me.

AND IS ANYONE ELSE EXCITED FOR THE ICARLY ON TONIGHT?? On one of the commercials just Sam and Freddie are talking. Seems to me like they do that a lot..... :)

But here is what I think will happen:

1. Carly will realize she likes Freddie (it sounds bad but just keep reading)

2. Creddie will happen before or during ISaved Your Life

3. During ISplit Up, Freddie will dump Carly saying "we should just be friends" or the other way around.

4. Seddie will happen eventualy because Dan keeps giving us hints of their love.

That has been my assumption since I saw the episode list for this season. Let me know if you have a different idea!

Thanks for loving me even though I don't deserve it because I have kept you waiting so long!!

luv,

Katie 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! I like how loved I feel And I am sorry this took so long. I could not figure out what to say and this still feels a little off, but I feel bad putting this off any longer. It is so short because I couldn't get any more ideas. If you have any let me know!

Disclaimer: Ok… If I owned iCarly, I would be sitting in a sweet limo with the cast and not writing this story. Therefore, I don't own iCarly. (cries in room) Oh and I don't own Superman or Hercules either.

Freddie POV

I hope so badly she believes me. Unfortunately she doesn't.

"I suggest that if you don't want to die, you would leave." She says darkly, giving me death stares.

Surprisingly enough, I feel much braver after that sentence escaped her lips. "No." I say. "I'm not going to back down. Not anymore" I feel so brave it's insane. I feel like Superman or Hercules. Like I could take on the world.

She stares at me for a moment. I am confused by this look. Its not one I have seen before. It looks like anger mixed with hurt. It does not seem like a pretty ending for me. But I stand my ground. _Not again. No more backing down, _I think to myself. Then, I find the way to beat her… through her heart.

She begins her first punch. I grab her hand and kiss each finger, one by one. She looks at her hand surprised. Then she looks up at me. The look on her face is one full of wonder and elation. She slowly seems to grasp the fact that I really do mean what I say. She puts her head down so her hair will hide her face, but I swear I saw her beautiful smile.

Sam POV

This is not happening. Freddie… KISSING MY HAND?!? Even though I wish that he would've just let me be… I feel happy. I quickly hide my face to hide the smile that is forming on my lips. To hide the cheeks that I'm sure are cherry red. After he finishes my hand, he moves up my arm, to my shoulder. I bite my lip so I don't make any noises. I don't want his satisfaction when he sees that I am enjoying this. He makes his way up my neck to my ear. "Believe me?"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: SORRY!! I am so busy that I can NEVER find time to write! My apologies. I don't know how good this chapter will turn out because I have MAJOR writers block, but I will try my hardest to make it good.

Sam's POV

I want to say I believe him so much, but does he still like Carly? I can't be sure. I mean, if I couldn't even get Gibby to like me, why would Freddie? I just decide to go with my gut. Its telling me to do what I can with this moment and worry later. I let a small sigh escape my lips when he starts kissing along my jawline. I feel him smile as he continues this little "journey".

Freddie POV

There is no way she can still hide the fact that she likes me back. Wow that was a rimey sentence. I guess Sam is right when she calls me a dork. Anyways, I decide to let her tell me if I should keep kissing her. I want to hear the words escape her lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

She stares for a second, then lets a small sigh of "No", while not looking at me, and while being Sam, she takes matters into her own hands. Starting... with my lips. Everthing ignites and I feel surprised and elated at the same time. Its an amazing feeling. I can't feel anything but Sam. She moves her arms around my neck. She pulls me closer to her.

I pull away just for a moment to say" I take it that you believe me?"

She lets out a small laugh and replies "Yeah. Can we go get a smoothie? I am SO hungry."

I laugh. "Way to ruin the moment Sam. Sure I'll take you. Its not like I have a choice."

She smiles. "You really don't. Lucky for me your stupid enough to stay around me."

"Ha well, its what I do." Sam starts walking towards the Grovie Smoothie. "But before we go... I have to ask one thing." I say while grabbing her arm. She tries to keep walking but she looks down surprised when she can't move. "I've gotten stronger." I answer to her surprised look. "Sam Puckett, will you go out with me?"

"There is no way that could have sounded dorkier, but fine. However, if you try to do stupid things like hold my hand in the halls I will punch your face in."

"I don't doubt that." I say, smiling and bringing her in for one last kiss before we go.

A/N: Ok I think I'm going to end it here. I can't find much time to update this and I've gotten little feedback lately. Plus, I can't think of what else to add. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Oh and sorries to people who couldn't review earlier. I enabled anoymous reviewing now. Sorry, I didnt realize I had it on. Oh and review my other seddie story! It hasn't gotten many reviews. :( This one is more popular. 


End file.
